Sunset Vista
|hint = Want old-school controls? Try the directional buttons! |relictimes = : 5:30.00 : 4:10.04 : 3:41.85 |developertime = 3:22.26 (Hunter G.) |bonus = Tawna Cortex |prev = Boulder Dash (The High Road in NTSC-J) |next = Koala Kong (Lights Out in NTSC-J) }}Quick, climb the temple to confront Koala Kong! - Level Description Sunset Vista (ゆうやけの はいきょ lit. Ruins of Sunset in Japanese) is the sixteenth level (fifteenth in prototype versions), including boss fights, in Crash Bandicoot and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game and is the final non-boss level on the middle island (In the retail version). This level shares a theme similar to The Lost City and is the last level with the same kind of design, but this time, it is accompanied with more obstacles and tricky jumps. This level features the first of two Cortex bonus rounds in the game, where the player can collect a key to unlock the secret level, Whole Hog. Level Design Sunset Vista takes place at the site of ancient ruins like in The Lost City. Sunset Vista is filled with many traps and obstacles that often require Crash to time his jumps. Some of the obstacles include flaming platforms and blocks that try and push Crash off the path. In addition, the level is also filled with bats and lizards that are often a part of a puzzle in different areas of the level. Crash must traverse up three levels of this level before reaching his portal. On the upper floor of this level, Crash can collect three Cortex tokens to unlock a rare Cortex bonus round. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 15 Sunset Vista-0 Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 15 Sunset Vista Sunset Vista - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 10) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Sunset Vista 100% Gems & Key Walkthrough -HD 1080P- Gallery sv1.png sv2.png sv3.png sv4.png sv5.png sv6.png sv7.png sv8.png sv9.png sv10.png sv11.png|The end of the level sunset vista.png sunset vista 2.png|Sunset Vista in the prototype version of the game sunset vista 3.png|Sunset Vista in the prototype version of the game sunset vista 4.png sunset vista 5.png|Sunset Vista in the prototype version of the game 830982.png|Sunset Vista in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Sunset Vista.png|Sunset Vista in the N. Sane Trilogy 830983.png|Sunset Vista in the N. Sane Trilogy Sunset Vista Remastered.png|Remastered level Sunset Vista.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Now, Cortex's faces are hidden here. Try to collect three, and you'll rush into Cortex's challenge. If you solve it skillfully, you'll get a secret key. Trivia *This is the longest level in the game. *In the Japanese version, this level was swapped with Slippery Climb in the level order. *In the prototype, Sunset Vista is even longer and harder, because of the addition of rotating flames and more complex jumps. *The same out of bounds glitch in The Lost City can be done in this level too. *In N. Sane Trilogy, due to this level's length it has the longest relic time in the entire series, with a sapphire time of 5 minutes and 30 seconds and a platinum time of 3 minutes and 41 seconds. This record was previously held by Crash Nitro Kart's Hyper Spaceway. es:Sunset Vista fr:Sunset Vista it:Sunset Vista pt-br:Sunset Vista ru:Sunset Vista Category:Levels Category:Ruins Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds